La primera vez
by blancacsouat
Summary: Situado en el universo de mi multichapter fic "Siete años", aunque se puede entender perfectamente sin haber leído éste antes. Los inicios de la historia de Killian y Emma, concretamente su primera vez juntos.


LA PRIMERA VEZ

Era una noche fría y húmeda y Killian y yo nos dirigíamos hacia mi casa. Habíamos ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ruby y la cosa se había alargado, así que era ya bastante tarde y Killian, actuando como el caballero que es, se ofreció a acompañarme hasta casa.

Llevábamos juntos tres meses desde nuestra primera cita y no me daba vergüenza reconocer que habían sido quizá los tres mejores meses de mi vida. Killian era genial.

A pesar de todo, nuestra relación estaba siendo también algo difícil de mantener, porque mi hermano David todavía no sabía nada. Queríamos contárselo, pero no sabíamos cómo iba a reaccionar y nunca encontrábamos el momento. A Killian era un tema que le preocupaba mucho. Una noche me había dicho que David era su mejor amigo y que para él era muy importante en su vida, pero que quería estar conmigo, pasara lo que pasara, y que aunque mi hermano no entendiese lo nuestro, nunca me dejaría.

Por lo demás, nuestra relación iba viento en popa. Nos las apañábamos para vernos todo lo que podíamos. Ruby me cubría muchas veces para que yo pudiese hacer algún plan a solas con Killian. Sólo faltaba un pequeño detalle: nunca nos habíamos acostado juntos todavía. No es que no quisiésemos, queríamos, tanto él como yo, pero siempre había algo que nos impedía dar ese paso en nuestra relación. Por supuesto, habíamos jugado el uno con el otro y hecho otras cosas, pero nunca habíamos llegado hasta el final. Tal vez era hora de cambiar eso. Yo quería estar con él de forma completa. Lo quería todo con él. Por primera vez en tres meses, estaba determinada y me sentía segura de lo que quería.

Seguimos caminando hacia mi casa. Las calles de Storybrooke estaban vacías, así que aprovechamos para caminar cogidos de la mano, hasta que llegamos a mi portal. Saqué las llaves y comencé a abrir la puerta. Cuando ésta se abrió, me di la vuelta para mirar a Killian y le dije, nerviosa:

-¿Quieres pasar? Mi hermano y Mary Margaret han ido a la ciudad a ver a los Blanchard y pasarán allí todo el fin de semana – le dije mientras notaba como me estaba poniendo colorada.

Killian me miró y levantó una mano para apartarme el pelo de la cara.

\- ¿Seguro? No quiero imponerme.

\- No seas tonto. Me apetece que te quedes – le dije cogiéndole la mano que tenía en mi cara y dándole un beso en ella. – Además, tengo un cepillo de dientes sin abrir que te puedo prestar. No tienes excusa, Jones.

\- Me has pillado, Swan. Bueno, en ese caso…soy todo tuyo – me dijo muy serio, mientras entrábamos en mi casa.

Dejamos los abrigos en el salón y fuimos hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

\- Tomaré lo mismo que tú – me dijo él sonriendo.

Me acerqué a la nevera y fui cogiendo todo lo que me hacía falta de ella y de los armarios para hacer un par de chocolates. Por supuesto, con nata y canela encima.

Después de unos minutos, ya estaba todo listo y le pasé el suyo a Killian. Bebimos en silencio unos sorbos, hasta que yo dije:

\- ¿Te apetece que vayamos al salón a ver que dan en la television?

\- Claro, Swan, tú mandas.

Cogimos nuestras tazas y nos desplazamos hasta el salón. Sacamos nuestros abrigos del sofá y nos acomodamos en él, mientras yo iba pasando los canales sin fijarme ni siquiera en lo que estaban dando.

\- Es horroroso. Cuántos más canales, menos cosas interesantes que ver – dije yo refunfuñando.

Me giré hacia Killian y él estaba mirando para mí fijamente, mientras seguía bebiendo su chocolate.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté yo

\- Nada, Swan. Es sólo que me siento bien aquí contigo. Se siente como si fuera algo natural, ¿verdad? Como si fuésemos una pareja normal.

\- Somos una pareja normal, Killian – le dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro y pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura. – Es sólo que no podemos dejarnos ver en público – dije yo soltando una risita y dándole un beso en el pecho.

Killian se empezó a reír también y me besó en lo alto de la cabeza. Nos miramos otra vez y nos besamos, poniendo todas las ganas del mundo en el beso. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron al momento y noté el sabor del chocolate que estábamos terminando en la suya. Él me agarró la cara y la inclinó, para dirigir mi cabeza y cambiar el ángulo, para poder profundizar el beso. Me sentía en una nube. Sin pensarlo, me puse a horcajadas sobre su regazo y le quité la camiseta lentamente. Comencé a besarlo en todos lados: sus hombros, el cuello, entre las clavículas… para acto seguido dirigirme a sus pezones y darle un pequeño mordisco a cada uno. Killian gimió y levantó sus caderas contra mí, dejándome notar lo excitado que estaba. Yo le contesté moviendo las caderas hacia abajo contra las suyas, buscando la deliciosa fricción. Su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más agitada y entrecortada. Comenzó a tocarme en todos los lugares que podía alcanzar, hasta que se decidió a sacarme el jersey, dejándome sólo con mi sujetador de encaje azul. Era uno nuevo que había comprado pensando exclusivamente en él y en el color de sus ojos.

\- Estás impresionante, Swan – me dijo él mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, a la vez que me bajaba poco a poco uno de los tirantes y me besaba la piel que iba descubriendo.

Yo le agarré la cabeza contra mi pecho, para mantenerla en el sitio mientras él comenzaba la exploración. Me bajó el otro tirante y me besó el otro hombro. A continuación, comenzó a lamer la parte de arriba de mis pechos, que sobresalía de la copa del sujetador, hasta que me dirigió una mirada como pidiendo permiso para quitarme por fin el dichoso trozo de tela. Asentí rápido y no nos hizo esperar más. Dirigió una de sus manos hacia mi espalda y éste cayó por fin al suelo.

Me apreté contra él, para que nuestros pechos se juntasen. Gemí muy fuerte cuando noté el pelo de su pecho contra mis pezones y volví a mover mis caderas junto a las suyas. Estuvimos unos minutos así, jugando el uno con el otro, hasta que yo me levanté de su regazo y me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas. Pasé mis uñas contra su pecho y su abdomen, dejando unas pequeñas marcas rojas. Pude notar como sus músculos se contraían en respuesta, a la vez que soltaba pequeños gemidos. Mi mano se paró en la hebilla de su cinturón y la desabrochó poco a poco. Después, solté el botón y bajé la cremallera muy lentamente, con la intención de volver a Killian loco. Cuando el pantalón ya estaba abierto, pequé mi cara al bulto que tenía entre las piernas, y me froté contra él a través de la ropa. Automáticamente, Killian gimió de placer muy alto y levantó las caderas del sofá. Comencé a besarlo por encima de la ropa, respirando contra él para que notase la temperatura de mi boca.

\- Mmmmh…- gimió Killian otra vez. – Swan, me estás volviendo loco… ¿qué te pasa hoy?

\- Quiero hacer que te sientas bien. Tú siempre te encargas de que yo quede satisfecha y hoy quiero ser yo la que se encargue de ti – le contesté yo mientras seguía besándolo en su zona más sensible.

Killian echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sofá y continuó disfrutando. Cuando ya ninguno de los dos podíamos aguantar más, lo insté a que levantara las caderas del sofá, para poder bajarle el pantalón y la ropa interior. Él obedeció al momento, no hizo falta insistir.

Le bajé los pantalones hasta los tobillos y lo hice separar un poco más las piernas. Comencé a besarle la parte interna de sus muslos, primero uno, después el otro, subiendo muy lentamente hacia donde él quería. Él me miraba fijamente sin perderse ni una de mis acciones. Miré hacia arriba por encima de mis pestañas y lo vi, con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas coloradas de la excitación. Sin hacerlo esperar más, lo cogí con una de mis manos, a la vez que me fui bajando hasta tocarlo con mis labios. Comencé dándole besos en la punta, ejerciendo un poco de presión, pero no la suficiente. Killian se dejó caer contra el sofá y sentí una de sus manos en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, jugueteando con mi pelo.

Pasé mi lengua por la vena que tenía en la parte inferior, y lamí desde la base hasta la punta, para por fin, metérmelo en la boca y mover mi cabeza de arriba a abajo cada vez más rápido, succionando un poco cada vez que llegaba a la punta. Killian me apartó el pelo de la cara y gemía, cada vez más alto, mientras inconscientemente movía las caderas al mismo ritmo que mi cabeza. Yo notaba como él se iba poniendo cada vez más duro y caliente dentro de mi boca, estaba muy cerca de llegar al orgasmo. Cuando doblé mis esfuerzos para que eso pasase, queriendo que disfrutase, él me agarró un poco más fuerte del pelo, apartándome.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – contesté yo cogiendo aliento.

\- Ven aquí otra vez, Emma – dijo él poniéndome otra vez en su regazo. – Quiero que acabemos a la vez – continuó, mientras me desabrochaba los pantalones y los bajaba.

Comenzó a tocarme con los dedos a lo largo de toda mi vulva, centrándose por fin en el clítoris, frotándomelo en círculos. Yo gemí y comencé a rozarme contra su mano, mientras lo agarraba de la cabeza y le daba un beso en la boca.

\- Swan, sigue tocándome – me dijo entre dientes.

Lo agarré con la mano que tenía libre y comencé a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo de forma cada vez más rápida. Los dos estábamos cerca. Killian aumentó la velocidad y me metió dos dedos de su otra mano en mi vagina. Seguimos maniobrando como pudimos, hasta que por fin noté la llegada de mi orgasmo y como los músculos de mi vagina se contraían contra los dedos de Killian. Al poco rato, Killian explotaba de placer en mi mano con un fuerte gemido, susurrando mi nombre y yo me dejaba caer en su pecho.

Killian me abrazó fuerte contra él, mientras ambos intentábamos recobrar el aliento. Me incorporé y lo besé en los labios. Fue un beso dulce, en el que intentaba decirle como me sentía, aunque las palabras todavía no fuese capaz de decirlas. ¿Cómo podía sentirme así en tan solo tres meses?

\- Vamos a mi habitación, Killian – le dije, a la vez que me incorporaba para pasarle una mano por la cara.

\- ¿Estás segura? – me preguntó él casi en un susurro.

\- Muy segura – le dije.

No nos molestamos en vestirnos. Simplemente recogimos nuestras cosas del salón y subimos las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Cuando por fin estábamos en ella, cerré la puerta y le sonreí. Me acerqué sigilosamente a él, abrazándolo fuerte contra mí y comenzando a besarle el pecho. Yo podía notar que ya estaba comenzando a ponerse duro otra vez. Killian me respondió enseguida al beso y comenzó a dirigirme hacia la cama. Cuando la parte de atrás de mis rodillas tocó con el borde del colchón, me senté y me eché hacia atrás, poniendo mi cabeza en los cojines.

\- Ven aquí – susurré, mientras estiraba mi mano para que él la cogiese.

Killian me hizo caso y se puso en la cama encima de mí. Dejó su cuerpo suspendido en sus manos, sin tocarme. Sin poderme aguantar más, lo agarré de los caderas y lo empujé contra las mías, para por fin notar su peso empujándome contra la cama. Ambos gemimos al contacto. Comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente y noté la ya completa erección de Killian contra mi pierna. Seguimos durante unos minutos moviéndonos el uno contra el otro, mientras él a la vez jugaba con mis pezones, dándole pequeños pellizcos.

\- Vamos, Killian – le dije yo, muy bajito. – Estoy lista.

\- No tan rápido, Swan. Tenemos tiempo. Quiero que sea especial, que te sientas bien – me dijo acariciándome suavemente la barriga, para luego bajar la cabeza y comenzar a besarme, marcando un camino que llevaba hacia donde yo más lo necesitaba.

Killian se situó entre mis piernas y comenzó a besarme los muslos suavemente, una simple caricia con sus labios. Yo gemía una y otra vez, poniendo los brazos de tal forma que tapaban mis ojos. En ese momento, Killian me quitó los brazos de la cara y me dijo:

\- No te escondas de mí, Swan, quiero verte.

Una vez dicho eso, comenzó a besarme entre las piernas, centrando todos sus esfuerzos en mi clítoris, para ir bajando poco a poco hasta que me penetró una y otra vez con la lengua, mientras seguía presionando en mi clítoris con su nariz. Siguió así durante un par de minutos, hasta que se unieron al juego dos de sus dedos, que introdujo en mi vagina, marcando un ritmo que me estaba volviendo loca y que me hacía estar cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. Después de unos segundos, noté como introducía otro dedo y mi cara se torció con una mueca de incomodidad.

\- Relájate, Swan – susurró él contra mi muslo, mientras movía muy suavemente los dedos hacia dentro y luego hacia fuera y volvía a succionar mi clítoris entre sus labios.

Después de unos segundos, ya no pude aguantar más. La tensión en la parte baja de mi vientre se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que por fin, exploté y un inmenso placer me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Killian siguió besándome lentamente, intentando alargar mi orgasmo, hasta que yo suspiré muy saciada y lo empujé para que volviera hacia arriba.

Nos miramos fijamente y comenzamos a besarnos, mientras yo le acariciaba el cuello y el pelo. Cuando por fin sentí que estaba lista, se lo comuniqué:

\- Killian, estoy lista – susurré. – Sólo ve despacio, por favor – le dije mientras tragaba saliva, nerviosa.

Él me acarició la cara con una dulzura que nunca nadie había tenido conmigo antes. Noté como mi corazón se hinchaba en mi pecho y comenzaba a latir cada vez más deprisa.

Killian, notando mi nerviosismo, centró su atención otra vez en mis pechos, jugando con mis pezones, intentando que yo me relajara. Poco a poco, mi ansiedad iba cediendo y fue entonces cuando él se levantó y fue hacia sus pantalones para sacar de su cartera un preservativo. Volvió a la cama y se arrodilló a mi lado:

\- ¿Estás segura, Swan? Podemos seguir esperando. No hay prisa ninguna – me dijo muy serio, mirándome fijamente a la cara.

\- Creo que ya hemos esperado suficiente, ¿no crees?

\- No quiero que te arrepientas de nada – continuó él muy serio.

\- Ey, nunca me arrepentiría de esto…para mi es especial, y no sólo por ser mi primera vez – le dije

\- Para mí también es especial, Emma – me dijo él, dándome otro profundo beso a continuación.

Killian interrumpió el beso y se colocó rápidamente el condón. A continuación, se puso encima de mí, balanceándose entre mis piernas y me miró a los ojos, mientras poco a poco, muy despacio me iba penetrando.

Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza y mis dedos se presionaron contra su espalda. Podía notar como mi cuerpo se estrechaba dejándolo entrar a él.

Killian se paró por un momento y me dijo, acariciándome la cara:

\- Swan, ahora relájate. Abre los ojos, amor.

Los abrí y conecté con los suyos, sus increíbles ojos azules, que me estaban mirando también fijamente, sin perderse detalle. Aprovechando el despiste, Killian terminó de penetrarme hasta el final y yo solté un pequeño grito de dolor.

\- Sssshhh…ya está, amor… - dijo él quedándose quieto, dejando que me acostumbrase a tenerlo dentro de mí, a la vez que me besaba el cuello y la cara.

El dolor poco a poco fue dando lugar a una deliciosa tensión, que necesitaba sacarme de encima.

\- Muévete Killian. Vete despacio, pero por favor, muévete – le dije yo, levantando mis caderas de la cama.

Muy despacio y muy pendiente de mí, se fue moviendo como yo le dije, de dentro a fuera, haciéndome temblar con cada sacudida, pero no de dolor, de placer. Yo gemí y Killian empezó a ir un poco más deprisa, pero pendiente de mis reacciones todo el rato.

\- Ey, no soy de cristal. No me voy a romper. Estoy bien – le susurré en la oreja, dándole luego un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo.

Él soltó un sonido entre un gruñido y un gemido y comenzó a aumentar un poco más la velocidad, a la vez que una de sus manos se colaba entre nosotros y comenzaba a frotarse contra mi clítoris. Me sentí escalar poco a poco, hasta que después de dos o tres minutos más, exploté. Killian siguió moviéndose frenéticamente, hasta que lo noté palpitar dentro de mí y con un largo gemido, se desplomó y comenzó a besarme los pechos, mientras inconscientemente seguía moviendo sus caderas contra las mías disfrutando de su orgasmo.

Después de esto, nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, acariciándonos suavemente, pero sin movernos, mientras intentábamos normalizar nuestra respiración. Killian poco a poco salió de dentro de mí y yo solté un pequeño gemido de dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó él frunciendo el ceño con preocupación

\- Muy bien, le contesté yo – estirándome para darle un beso entre las cejas y disolver esa preocupación. – Ha estado genial. ¿A ti te ha gustado? – le contesté yo, de repente muy tímida.

\- ¿Que si me ha gustado? Swan, lo mío es muy difícil de fingir – dijo poniéndome su sonrisa más picarona. – Me ha encantado, amor – dijo poniéndome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

\- Has estado tan pendiente de mi…que me daba miedo que tú no lo disfrutaras – le dije yo poniéndome colorada. – Ha sido perfecto, Killian.

\- Efectivamente lo ha sido, Swan. Hacemos un gran equipo, ¿no crees? – me contestó guiñándome un ojo. – Ha sido increíble para mí también, Emma – dijo de repente, poniéndose mucho más serio.

Nos acomodamos en la cama y nos tapamos con las mantas, acurrucándonos uno contra otro, disfrutando del momento. Después de unos minutos, pude notar como la respiración de Killian se hacía cada vez más profunda, indicando que se había quedado dormido.

Me acomodé contra su pecho y comencé a acariciarlo, haciendo dibujos en su piel. Apoyé mi mejilla contra su corazón y cerré los ojos y susurré muy bajito contra él:

\- Te quiero, idiota. Mucho.

Era oficial. El tonto de Killian había hecho que me enamorase de él. Ahora sólo faltaba que yo me atreviese a decirle esas dos palabras a él cuando estuviese despierto y por supuesto, que él me correspondiese.

Cerré mis ojos y me quedé dormida. Lo que yo no me había dado cuenta es que Killian no estaba realmente dormido y había escuchado mi pequeña confesión. Al oírla, había esbozado una genuina sonrisa y enterrado su cabeza en mi pelo, abrazándome fuertemente. Dormimos así toda la noche y así despertamos por la mañana, con el sol entrando por mi ventana.


End file.
